deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Nostalgia Tournament: Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) vs Snake-Eyes (GI Joe)
Tommy Oliver: The Legendary Power Ranger who has fought against the evils of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, The Machine Empire, The Space Pirate Divatox, and the human turned mutant dinosaur Mesagog and their armies of Monsters. VS... Snake-Eyes: The Ninja member of GI Joe who took a vow of silence when his master was killed by his now rival Storm Shadow and now assists GI Joe in battling Cobra while still fighting against his Rival Storm Shadow. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! NOTE: Tommy will have the White Ranger powers. Battle Notes Battleground *Angel Grove 1 vs 1 Obviously Tommy''' WON'T''' have his Megazord to help!! X-Factors Tommy/Snake-Eyes 89 Training 94 EDGE Snake-Eyes: Snake-Eyes has received Ninja, US Military, and GI Joe training where Tommy only has training in Karate but he is a master meaning he has had a lot of training. 100 Combat Expereience 90 EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy has fought against countless monsters and 5 Major Evil Villians and their armies. Snake-Eyes has fought against Cobra, and his rival Storm Shadow but they can't be compared to monsters. 96 Hand-to-Hand 95 EDGE Tommy Olive: Both are well trained in Hand-to-Hand combat but Tommy is more well trained since all he ever did was practice Karate. thumb|300px|right|Don't believe me watch this clip of Tommy's Hand-to-Hand fighting skills (SKIP TO 0:11) and watch 100 Terrain Familiarity 0 EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy is a resident of Angel Grove and knows everything about it. 97 Weapons 90 EDGE Tommy Oliver: Tommy has only one weapon and the weapons has many uses. It can talk, shoot energy blasts from its eyes, and can fly. 94 Physicality 95 EDGE Snake-Eyes: He can do anything a Ninja can do. Personal Edge: I obviously give my edge to Tommy Oliver, he has fought hundreds of monsters meaning he has way more combat experience, he knows the terrain of Angel Grove, and he has a weapon with multiple uses and can help in many ways and is an expert at Hand-to-Hand combat. Prolouge In the City of Angel Grove at the Youth Center The teens of Angel Grove are having a noce day. Tommy Oliver is teaching a Karate class while the other Rangers are away on a mission helping their friend The Mask rider retake his home planet. "Now remember guys never use Karate to attack people use it only as self-defense" Tommy tells his class "Yes sensei!" The class replies Just then a strong earthquake begins and everyone starts to panick "Everyone quickly get out of here now quickly go!" Ernie yells Everyone evacuates while Tommy helps people out he then hears the sound of his communicator amd quickly heads to the back of the Youth Center. "Tommy here what is it Zordon?" Tommy asks "Tommy you must teleport to the Command Center immediately" Zordon replies "You got it Zordon" Tommy says Tommy looks around and then teleports to the Command Center. Meanwhile at a GI Joe HQ near Angel Grove... "Sgt. Connor to GI Joe command can you hear me?" "This is Duke here what is it Sgt?" Duke asks "Sir we are picking up weird seismic activity near the city called Angel Grove." Sgt. Connor replies "Have there been any reports of Cobra in the area?" Duke asks "NO sir but from what I'm hearing there are reports of "Monsters" and strange people in color suits fighting these "monsters". "Monsters yeah right now the strange people might just be Cobra im a different disguise as so they don't get recognized." Duke replies "I will send a scout to look at the situation" Duke says Duke turns of the communicator and then tries to look for someonw who is near Angel Grove to take a look and finds Snake-Eyes is close and so contacts him. At Snake-Eyes dojo "Snake can you hear me? If you can I need you to do something we might have Cobra activity at the city of Angel Grove and your the only one close enough. I need you to serve as a scout and report back the findings Duke out" Snake-Eyes hears the message and then heads off to Angel Grove. At the Command Center of the Power Rangers Tommy arrives at the Command Center "Zordon what is it? Tommy asks "It seems that Zedd has unleashed his Putty Patrol on Angel Grove and with the other Rangers still helping the Mask Rider you're the only one who can deal with them now." Zordon says "Don't worry Zordon I'll take care of them" Tommy replies "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!!" thumb|left|300px Seeing the Putty Patrol Tommy engages them 5 Minutes later... Snake-Eyes arrives in Angel Grove and then hears the sound of fighting and goes to the edge of the roof he is on and looks down to see a stranger in white fighting some strange people. Snake-Eyes watches as the White clothed stranger hits these strangers in the chest and they break into pieces and defeats all of them. "Zordon this is Tommy I finished the putties and I will be on my way back" Tommy says Just then Tommy hears someone behind him and looks to see what looks like a Ninja. Thinking that this might be one of Zedd's monster Tommy prepares for Combat "So Zedd sent another one of his monsters huh well I can handle you even without the others" Tommy says Snake-Eyes doesn't say anything and prepares for combat as well. The Battle "I like ya to meet Saba!" Tommy says and draws Saba Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy and the two clash swords. Snake-Eyes tries to cut Tommy but Tommy quickly jumps over the Ninjato and tries to strike Snake-Eyes in the back but Snake-Eyes quickly blocks the strike and turns around with a kick to Tommy's face. Tommy rolls back but quickly gets up and prepares for Snake-Eyes to come at him. Snake-Eyes charges at him and as he strikes Tommy blocks and kicks Snake-Eyes in the stomach making Snake-Eyes stumble back. Tommy charges and the two clash swords trying to strike each other but with no succes. As Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy, Tommy tries to strike Snake-Eyes but Snake-Eyes quickly jumps over Tommy and slashes Tommy on the back but the Power Ranger suit protects Tommy and Snake-Eyes sees sparks come off of him. "Not bad" Tommy says Snake-Eyes takes out his Uzi and when Tommy sees it he quickly reacts. Snake-Eyes starts firing the Mini Uzi but Tommy keeps on flipping backwards to avoid the shots and takes cover behind some rubble. Snake-Eyes stops firing and reloads and moves in on Tommy. Snake-Eyes then sees Saba fly out of cover, thinking it's a cloaking device Snake-Eyes fires all around Snake-Eyes but doesn't hit anything. As he relaods again Saba fires energy blasts from his eyes and while missing Snake-Eyes hits the Mini Uzi destroying it. Tommy gets out from behind the rubble "Good job Saba!" Tommy says "Thank you" Saba replies. Snake-Eyes looks up and sees Tommy nowhere near his sword and thinks it must somehow control itself and so draws the Ninjato again and charges at Tommy. Tommy sees this and quickly grabs Tommy and as Snake-Eyes slashes at Tommy, Tommy jumps over Snake-Eyes and strike him on the back wounding Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes turns around and Tommy has Saba fire his energy blasts again and destroys the Ninjato. Snake-Eyes quickly takes out the whip chain and tosses it at Tommy and wraps Tommy's hand in it. Tommy struggles to try and free himself and at that time Snake-Eyes jumps at Tommy and kicks him in the chest. Tommy rolls back and as he gets up Snake-Eyes quickly staarts wrapping Tommy up. Snake-Eyes is able to wrap Tommy up and stars dragging Tommy towards him. "SABA!" Tommy yells Snake-Eyes looks as Saba who floats upwars points towards Snake-Eyes and flies towards him. Saba begins trying to strike Snake-Eyes who starts dodging all of the strike but Saba quickly flies to the ground and sweeps Snake-Eyes feet making him fall on his back. Saba then flies towards Tommy and cuts the Whip Chain freeing Tommy. Tommy grabs Saba as he gets up and stares at Snake-Eyes who gets back up. "Had enough?" Tommy asks Snake-Eyes stares at Tommy and puts his fists out. Knowing what he wants Tommy puts Saba away and prepares for Hand-to-Hand combat. Both warriors charge at each other and strike jump up. Snake-Eyes tries to punch Tommy but Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eye's fist and Tommy's foot collide and then engage in trying to punch each other while in the air and both kick each other in the chest sending them flying but both land on their feet. Both charge at each other and engage in Hand-to-Hand. Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes in the face but Snake-Eyes blocks it with his hand and tries to punch Tommy who blocks it with his hand and quickly jumps and uses his other foot to kick Snake-Eyes in the stomach making him stumble back. Tommy charges at Snake-Eyes and as Snake-Eyes tries to kick Tommy in the face Tommy slides on the ground and kicks Snake-Eyes from below making him fall on his stomach. Snake-Eyes quickly rolls on his back and jumps up same with Tommy. Snake-Eyes jumps over Tommy and blocks a punch from Tommy and flips him over him and twits Tommy's arm. Tommy yells in pain but kicks Snake-Eyes in the face and gets up, jumps at Snake-Eyes and repeatedly starts kicking Snake-Eyes in the stomach. Snake-Eyes falls on his back but puts his hands down and jump kicks Tommy sending him back. Tommy lands and rolls back and quickly gets back up to block a kick from Snake-Eyes and follows with a twist kick to the face. Tommy takes out Saba and holds his blade at Snake-Eyes throat. Tommy however notices blood dripping from Snake-Eye's wound "Wait blood but Zedd's monsters don't bleed. Who are you?" Tommy asks 1 Hour Later At the GI Joe base in Washington... Duke hears on the comms that a stranger is approaching the base and quickly goes to see who this stranger is. He exits the base to see a man in white clothes walking towards the base with someone on his shoulders. A closer look and he recognizes Snake-Eyes, however when other GI Joe soldiers see this they prepare their weapons but Duke tells them not to fire. The strange person turns out to be Tommy who drops Snake-Eyes on the ground in front of him, Duke calls for a medic who after looking for signs that he is alive nods at Duke that Snake-Eyes is alive. "Who are you" Duke asks "I'm a Power Ranger" Tommy replies. After speaking for an hour Duke learns about Tommy and the other Power Rangers and about their fight with Lord Zedd and his monsters including Zordon and the Command Center. Duke explains the situation of Cobra and GI Joe's battles. After the talk the rest of the Power Rangers arrive and both the Rangers and GI Joe become allies. This alliance will help in the future as the Power Rangers will help GI Joe battle Cobra and are soon able to defeat Cobra with the help of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Winner: Tommy Oliver Expert's Opinion: While Snake-Eyes had multiple different training and was more physical since he had ninja training. Tommy had much more experience fighting hundreds of different and powerful monsters, his weapon with multiple uses and his expertise in Hand-to-Hand combat. Category:Blog posts